


Eight

by njddaeng



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, I didnt mean for it to be angsty, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT are island boys, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, eight - Freeform, i try to make it cute, idk how to tag, ill tag some more next time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njddaeng/pseuds/njddaeng
Summary: 'So are you happy now?' She asks.OrChildhood sweethearts Jieun and Yoongi meet again as artists IU and SUGA.akaThe iu-suga fic noone asked for.
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm feeling feels, and I've been wanting to read about Min PD and IU but I can't find any, so here it is!
> 
> Inspired by IU's Eight (prod and ft. SUGA) but I very much took some liberties. 
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> nj

They met in u-do. 

Population 1752. 

Everyone knew everyone's business. And everyone was family.

Jieun was a born and bred seoulite until her 9th birthday. Their family, although not terribly rich was considered well off by many. Her dad, ever the risk taker, was always one business venture away from bankruptcy.

This time it was the "trustworthy" friend who encouraged him to go all in at an online venture. And whilst in hindsight, said friend was not entirely wrong-- online was certainly the future of business-- the trust was completely mislaid as he was left in the dust with untraceable number and fake identity. 

In the end, their whole family had to migrate back to her father's hometown. A small island called u-do. Very touristy and picturesque. 

Jieun didn't mind it. The honks and sirens were replaced with tweets and moos. She had endless fields of greens to play, and she never had to worry about being too loud for fear of waking the neighbours when she sings. 

Oh, yes. She loved singing. She sang whenever she had the chance. Seoul kids used to tease her for it, calling her weird whenever she hummed to herself.

The u-do kids were a lot nicer. She had been conscious not to hum or sing to herself for fear of the same reaction, but was caught by a little kid named Donghyuck. He caught her arm and dragged her into the music room. 

'Teacher, I heard this noona sing!' He exclaimed. 

She was accepted there and then. Apparently, the choir has been desperate for members eversince most of them moved onto middle school. 

There were three other members who greeted her warmly. Donghyuck, apparently was an honorary member, too young to even be in their school. The boy took it upon himself to introduce everyone.

'That's Hwasa noona,' pointing at the cool girl with long braids and colourful beaded bracelets, 'she's scary' he whispered, as the girl pinched his cheek.

'Owwww, noonaaaaa!! I'm kidding!' He giggles, as he carries on. 'That's Doyoung hyung' the bunny looking boy waved, she smiled in return.

'And that's Yoongi hyungnim' he points towards the direction of the piano. Yoongi could barely touch the floor, sitting on the piano stool. He had floppy hair that almost hides his catlike eyes. He looked at their direction when Donghyuck introduced him and said a soft, 'Hi.'

Seemingly unbothered, Donghyuck continued, 'Hyungnim is our pianist, he's a genius.'

'Wow, that's amazing' Jieun replied. She could barely see the redness of Yoongi's face hidden underneath the dark mop of his hair.

***

'Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung' the familiar whine of their maknae reverberates in their shared flat.

'What do you want?' He replied, not quite immune to the other's charms.

'I heard IU's team contacted you?'

Ah, yes. There it is. He's weak, so he'll bite.

'What about it?

'Have you replied?'

Bless, he thought. Their maknae all grown up... doesn't just go straight to the point.

'Not yet,' he sighs, 'what do you want, Kook?'

'Do you not wanna do it?'

There was an earnestness to his voice, it made Yoongi feel soft, 'I don't know yet, Kookie.' 

And truly, he doesn't. They're prepping for a comeback, a feature and he's already promised to hand in lyrics asap, plus D2 has been in the backburner for a while now. 

He doesn't quite know why IU chose to reach out to him, or what type of music she's going for but he knows that IU's team are prepping for a summer 2020 release.

Working with talented artists gave him great joy. But he's a pro. He can't take on everything and not be able to give it his all simply because there was deadline looming on his other work.

Truth betold, he's been on a slump lately. He took on projects from months ago and are still working on it. Luckily, Halsey was not too bothered, she's also been in that situation. 

'I don't think I have the time,' he said, looking at the other boy's big doe eyes, instantly regreting it.

'Hyung, maybe try and hear what the other team has to say first?' 

Yoongi looks at Jungkook and felt pride. He raised this kid. 

Wow.

'I know you've not been on top of your game lately, hyung, but who knows? Maybe this collab will bring back the inspiration?'

Dumb--fucking--struck.

Yoongi could feel tears well up his eyes.

'Kookie, since when did you get so grown up?' He blinks the tears threatening to fall away. Damn, was he always this soft?

'Are you gonna do it?' His eyes crinkle with his excited smile, this evil, evil boy. He knew what he was doing all along!

'I'll contact her team tomorrow.'


	2. Grey clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is in a reminiscing mood.

'Yo, hyung'

Yoongi looks up, eyes zoning in on the hot cup of coffee the younger is pouring himself. He eyes his nearly empty cup and hands it to the other, eyes pleading.

'Hey, Joon.'

Namjoon takes the cup wordlessly, carefully choosing his next words.

Yoongi beats him to it. 'Can I have my coffee first, please, Joon?' He barely had any sleep last night, stuck on the second verse of this song for days.

Namjoon shrugs and replies, 'Ok, Im gonna go water my plants.' Before he leaves the room, he turns and says, 'I'll be in my studio all day, hyung. Lets grab something to eat later, yeah?'

''Kay' he mumbles in between sips, nodding his head in goodbye. He looked out through the large window of their kitchen, and met with grey clouds looming over the cityscape. 

There was a point in his life where all he saw were blue skies over blue waters, yellow flowers and lots and lots of green. 

No skyscrapers, no pollution, no noise... 

Life back then was simple.

He was reminded of a soft melody gently hummed over the sound of his piano and light giggles that turned into full blown laughter...

A little girl with a bright smile, yelling 'catch me if you can!' as she ran along the shore, waves splashing behind her...

A flash of her hair ribbon getting untied, flying into the sea...

...them sitting by the shore, with him patting her back urging her to stop crying, but feeling too overwhelmed that he may start crying too...

Until blue skies turned orange and pink, and their parents arrived, concerned and frantic looks on their faces...

'Min SUGA-ssi?' Yoongi blinked out of his reverie as Hoseok kept snapping his fingers infront of his face. 'Yoo-hoo~ you ok, hyung?'

'Morning, Hobi' at this, Hobi slumps back to his chair, and happily eats his cereal. 

'Its like... three in the afternoon'

'My body clock is all over the place' he groans.

'I feel you, hyung' he pouts, small dimples on display. 'I did a session with some of my dancer friends last night.. man, im beat!'

Yoongi always admired passionate people. Hoseok never tired of his passion for dance. He's so talented that steps came so easy for him yet he never stops challenging himself. He tried not to worry too much about him though, the boy was a pro. His body was his instrument, and he trusted him to look after it. 

But he was a dongsaeng he cherishes, half of Sope... so he couldnt help himself. Being nosy is not usually his style.

'Did you go underground again?'

Hoseok blinks once, twice, and replies, 'by underground you mean...?'

Yoongi rolled his eyes and gave the other boy a pat on his shoulder, 'I wont tell sejin-hyung, Im not a tattle tale, you know this'

Hoseok laughs awkward and endearing.

'Hobi-ah, I know you're being careful. Im not worried about press or anything. And Im not saying you cant take care of yourself...' He paused, thinking about how each public appearance becomes that scene from Lion King, 'but the crowd can be dangerous, especially if youre on your own'

'I missed the battles, hyung. The raw energy, getting hyped..' Hoseoks face morphed into wistful nostalgia. Behind him, the large droplets of rain started hitting the window before it started pouring down in earnest.

'I get the feeling, you know. I was also underground before all this.' 

And he does... before the sold out concerts and the sea of adoring fans, he was Gloss, and underground rapper who only wanted to have his voice heard.

He was no idol. He couldnt belt out a tune or dance to save his life.

But he was a musician who had something to say.

Somewhere along the way he picked up some skills and found a bit more of himself... beneath the misplaced anger and darkness lay a sensitive soul. 

He found a different way of seeing things and expressing himself. He learned that dance was not too bad after all, and that music of all genres has its own charms.

One thing remains true and same, he is a musician with something to say for those who takes time to listen.

***

Yoongi sits outside Namjoon's studio waiting to be let in. They decided they both couldn't be bothered to go out, so they'll utilise Korea's expansive food delivery system.

He starts browsing food options, immediately settling for good old chicken and beer. He orders half and half, with extra pickled raddish. He added fries as an afterthought because diet be damned! This will probably be his only meal of the day. 

It wasn't long before the door next to him clicks open, revealing his friend-- more like brother, really-- clearly in his producer mode. The man had greasy hair, five o'clock shadow and bags underneath his eyes. 

A pang of guilt struck him. Did his friend look like this, this morning? Had he been so selfish to think Namjoon was worried about him, rather than actually the one needing a friend?

The answer was a resounding yes.

Man, he needs to get his ass out of his head, he thought.

'I ordered chimaek,' he says following the younger inside, 'do you want something else?'

'Chimaek is good'

Each syllable came out as a sigh, and upclose his usually tanned glow looked almost a sickly yellow.

'Hey Joon, you ok?'

'Yeah. I guess.'

'Whats up, man?'

'Oh you know, hyung... the usual'

When he didn't reply, Namjoon continues, 'Did you know we have over 20 million followers on twitter?'

'Sounds about right, yeah.'

'Thats twice as much as Seoul. Isn't it amazing?'

'Mmm, yeah'

The way Namjoon thinks was something that he always found fascinating. Sometimes he would come up with a conclusion, an answer even before fully laying out the equation. It's like he always had a shortcut to the answer but had to take the longer, scenic route for the explanation.

'Small countries have a lesser population' he says thoughtfully, '20million people love us, hyung'

'Were fortunate, Joon' and truly, they were. Ofcourse, theres the odd few that had the wrong idea of love, but for the most part, ARMY had been supportive of their cause. He continued making music because there were people who were willing to listen. 

Namjoons shoulders sagged. How heavy must it be... the responsibility he carried? he wondered to himself. 

'Here,' yoongi says, grabbing a bottle of Cass, using its bottom to push the chicken box closer to the other and leaving the drink with in arms reach. 'Eat. Drink.'

They eat wordlessly for awhile. And Yoongi picks up the courage to just fuck it. He swiggs the rest of the bottle and slams it on the table with more force than he had intended. 

'IUwantedtocollaboratewithmebutimafuckinhguiltyassholewithissuesandikeepholdingitoffandjungkookthatbratmademepromisetodoitbutimsuchabastardsoprobablywonthahahaha, ok your turn.'

Namjoon blinked, confused. 'Err... is it sharing time?'

Yoongi fidgets, munches on a chicken wing and notes that it tastes a little bit different than before; he wonders if they changed recipes. 'The chicken tastes a little different, huh.'

'I think you may have ordered their new recipe---'

'Huh'

'How do you like it?'

'its ok'

'Cool'

'Cool'

Awkward silence. Yoongi inwardly rolls his eyes. He thought they were past awkward silences.

'Yah, Kim Namjoon' he gently shoves his shoulder, 'stop moping and tell me what's got you looking like you're carrying the whole world's burdens?'

'There is a certain expectation for people of our status. I worry I do not do enough... that I do not give back enough... that I am not meeting the expectations of those 20 something million people.'

'Fuck, Namjoon-ah.'

Namjoon just smiles, eyes downcast.

'Joon,' he tries again 'you're an amazing leader but an even more amazing friend, man. You've touched all those 20 million hearts one way or another, but fuck-- take care of your own first. You owe it to yourself.'

'Because we're all alone in the end'

'Fuck, man. That's deep.'

'All I need is me...' he looks up, a small glint in his eyes. 

'Not really.. but that's good shit. Maybe use it, you literary genius you.' He shoots him fingerguns for good measure. 

Namjoon smiles, eyes disappearing and dimples on full show.

'So,' he claps his hands, shoulders a little bit more relaxed, 'IU, eh?'

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundunduuuun  
> Mono made a cameo. Hehe
> 
> what do you think?
> 
> Much Love,  
> nj


	3. fresh linen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finally decides to contact her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> apologies if the updates are a bit all over the place. this is my first multi-chapter fic, and patience is not a virtue that I have.
> 
> anyhow, there's definitely a lot of grammar issues here. pls forgive me<3
> 
> it goes without saying but i took a lot of liberties with the story😅
> 
> enjoy x

Nearly a week has gone past after he had promised Jungkook that he would contact IU’s team. Yoongi has been holding it off well. He didn’t get into peer pressure, and really thought about the collaboration. He asked himself all the right questions, and in the end thought what’s the harm in discussing, right? He just needed to make sure they’re on the same page before he can sign his life away.

Worst thing that could happen was that the other party didn’t agree to the message he wanted to deliver; there was no message at all; or that the message was: ‘i don’t care what the content is. I’m on the brink of international success, I just needed your guidance.’ 

So he’s kinda heard it all. 

Maybe it’s fear of disappointment he’s feeling?

He really ought to give the girl a chance. But who is he kidding? The girl has released hits after hits long before his team has even made their debut. 

Can he deliver?

He has danced to this tune before. New challenges brings forth uncertainty and digs up age old insecurities. But if there’s one thing he has learnt during this past few years, it was to welcome these challenges like an old friend. 

That, and never leave Kim Namjoon alone with a shiny, expensive vase that you painstakingly went through dealer upon dealer to acquire for your grandmother. 

Now, that was a different type of heartache altogether.

Thinking about Namjoon made him think about Jungkook and the boy’s admiration to him. Hasn’t he mentioned time and time again that Kim Namjoon was the reason he chose the lesser known company? 

And what a choice it had been!

Maybe in the far, far future, if someone would write the ‘birth of Bangtan’, it would start with:

A young boy, barely on the cusp of pubescent years, so moved at BTS’ first member’s ‘coolness’ that he just had to stay.

And if that boy (one he considered his real brother) really idolised this girl (same age—he checked— yet years his senior) he doesn’t really have any reason to say no, does he?

Was he that cowardly that he would not accept this challenge? Of course not.

Was he too cooped up in his own arse that he can’t even at least listen to the other’s perspective? Not. At. All.

Or

Will his skills be enough for this music industry sweetheart, loved by many, years his senior? 

Well, there’s only one way to find out…

***

Not long after he hit send, a familiar ding rang from his laptop.

He’d ignored it in favour of watching a YouTube video of some guy trying to blind test which midi keyboard was best. 

An onslaught of knocks interrupted the guy blindfolded on the screen. 

Jungkook?

A quick glance at the screen tells him its 20:45, still pretty early by his standards but maybe a little bit late for others. 

The knocks were now accompanied with incessant pressing of his doorbell. 

Ah, Jimin too?

Just as he’s about to stand up, his phone lights up.

Taehyung calling

Yoongi rolls his eyes, a small smile creeping on his face. He ignores the call as he opens his studio to the not so tiny heathens.

***

Yoongi lays on his king sized bed enveloped in freshly washed linen covers. He mentally jots to thank the housekeeping aunty when he sees her next. She always seems to know just when he needed the soft, welcoming embrace of new linens. 

He made the mistake (or perhaps, not) of opening his e-mails whilst he was on the car (Jungkook offered to drive).

And of course he couldn’t hide his very audible gasp when he’d clicked it. Which naturally got the attention of the three other boys in the car. Kudos to them they’d shown interest but didn’t prod too much when he’d dismissed them, opting for ‘spam’. He’ll tell them tomorrow.

The e-mail started with pleasantries and formalities and then asked if a meeting with IU on Friday(in two days!) in one of either of their companies’ meeting rooms, is suitable. In it, regret was expressed that a more personal location is not viable due to the matter being of high public interest, but hopes that the meeting will be fruitful. 

It was written by IU herself, apparently. 

Not long after confirming the details— meeting rooms, not his studio because the Genius Lab only accepts acquaintance; she will get invited once the dots have been signed. 

For better or worse, Jungkook caught whiff of the meeting (Read: Yoongi told Namjoon, Namjoon told Jin… you get the gist) and very nicely requested to be just be in the same room as his idol.

Fortunately for him, Min Yoongi has a soft spot for him, and cooly suggested for the younger boy to meet his idol before they start the meeting. He could help them break the ice, and go on his merry way.

To this, Jimin very helpfully said, ‘Don’t be silly, hyung. Kookie doesn’t wan’t to look clingy.’ 

Must be a Busan thing, he thought.

After much discussion (mostly from Jungkook), they’d agreed on:

Jungkook happened to be around the 3rd floor of the shiny new BIGHIT building where the meeting rooms were located, it would only be right etiquette to introduce a mutual acquaintance to each other.

The boy would appear shocked, will say a well rehearsed speech along the lines of… ‘I’m your fan, you’re the best, your songs are amazing…’ and take a compulsory picture. 

Jimin suggested that this would be Yoongi’s cue to invite Jungkook for coffee with the two, before they start the meeting. 

To which Jungkook aptly declined; both artists must be busy. They came here for work, he couldn’t possibly take up their time.

Oh, sweet, sweet child.

He promised Jungkook he could visit them once they start recording. If this collab goes through.

‘Ofcourse it will, hyung! I know it!’ His wide smile suddenly made Yoongi hopeful and optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter! kudos and comments are pretty exciting to a newbie like me! uwu
> 
> love,  
> nj


	4. Heartbreaks and Heartaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jieun recalls her top 5 heartbreaks. A boy with kind eyes and a soft gummy smile tops her list.

If Lee Ji Eun could rate the top 5 moments that broke her heart and shattered it to pieces, number 5 would probably the fourth time she failed her audition. 

First rejection gives you leeway, perhaps she thought, the nerves got the better of her. Next time will be different. 

Another day comes with another polite no, but the constructive criticisms gives her hope. At the bottom, there's nowhere to go but up! So she practices diligently until the notes on the song sheet starts dancing on their own. 

The third rejection comes with doubts. She's at the bottom of the pile, but there are seven circles of hell after all. Each rejection just opens a new door to another feiry pit. Maybe she'll be better off as a regular 9-5 girl with a steady salary. 

Only that it was too late for her, all she knew to do was to sing. She flunked school for auditions and non extra curricular singing competitions. There's nothing else for her but to sing. 

Her parents say nothing. But she could see the conflicted stares they give eachother. So she perseveres against all odds. Not for her but for her parents. She wanted to be that miracle; she will become that miracle. 

Before the audition she looked up to the heavens and asked, 'If this is the path lined up for me... let me pass this audition' 

So she did. 

Her voice was angelic, they said. 

The tone was impeccable, they said. 

She won't even have to train very long with that talent, they said. 

In hindsight, maybe they were right. 

She trained for a grand total of 6 weeks before the company scrapped the girlgroup in favour of a Hiphop boyband spearheaded by a genius prepubescent teen. 

The producer apologised and compensated her. But none of it mattered, for she was back to square one. 

Weeks go by of her moping in her room, song sheets scattered on the floor untouched since her last audition. Days melded to weeks, the cool breeze of autumn has been chased away by the cold, bitter bite of winter. 

It was at the first snowfall that she received a call. 

Turns out the previous company's PD has submitted her trainee videos to a friend who happens to be an agency CEO looking for new talent. 

She's invited to audition. 

When she got there, as soon as she finished the song, a twenty page contract was presented to her. 

The rest was history. 

This rejection was number 5 because it still has a chance of happy ending. She has hits after hits, with thousands of adoring fans. But she barely gets time to herself. She's getting there though. Rookies look up to her, she tries to set a good example... artists are allowed personal lives too. Work-life balance was not one to juggle with, it's a delicate, fine scale that could tip over if you're not careful. 

So she made a self imposed rule when it comes to dating: 

DO NOT DATE YOUR COLLEAGUE.

She learnt that lesson with heartbreak number 4. 

Her first ever boyfriend was the Sound guy at her agency. He was cool, fun and was everyone's friend. He brought her out of her shell and took her to meet new people. 

It was fun while it lasted. 

The guy ended up being a manipulative toad that used her as a stepping stool. 

But never mind him. 

Heartbreak number 3 was when her pet rabbit died due to old age. And probably loneliness. She was six and Salt was her bestfriend. 

She did find a new bestfriend a couple of years later. 

A boy with kind eyes and soft gummy smile. 

This boy became the silverlining of her heartbreak number 2. 

The day her father got conned was possibly the worst day the Lee family had to go through. The burden became too much for her parents. She would fall asleep to hushed tones of arguing, and would wake up to see her mother's exhausted face. 

It was her grandmother that ultimately suggested the move. There was reluctance from both her parents, but in the end, it was perhaps the best decision they've made as a family. 

They moved away from the hussle and bustle of the city, and led a simple life. 

The hushed arguing was replaced with laughter and cheeky banter. The dark circles under her parents eyes disappeared. 

They glowed. 

They were happy. 

And so was she.

The most heartbreaking experience she ever had in her young life was about a boy. 

They once stayed at the beach to watch the sunset. They stayed there until the pink sky became a dark blanket full of stars. 

'I can't wait for us to perform together!' She said, excitement overflowing. They were preparing for their first ever performance. 

The next day, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Send me some loves 💖


End file.
